Intervención
by Raziel-Castellanos
Summary: Después del evento de Trigon, Robin decide pasar tiempo de calidad con los miembros del equipo, especialmente con Raven.
1. Intervención

Universo 423 producto de las tierras infinitas.

En este universo, casi todos los eventos ocurridos entorno a los Titanes fueron prácticamente iguales, salvo algunos detalles en la historia. Pero especialmente una cosa:

• Y esa era que el chico maravilla y la chica mesura eran quienes progresivamente se verían como algo más allá que compañeros de equipo.

Nos encontramos después del evento de Trigon, justo una semana después.

Raven se encontraba en el tejado de la torre esa noche contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

Raven: "...fe" decía en su cabeza.

En ese instante alguien salía de entre las sombras, Raven ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era, pues ya lo sabía debido a una conexión con dicha persona, era Robin, quien se colocó a su lado observando la ciudad de la misma manera.

Robin: "ha sido una semana tranquila" decía el chico maravilla con bastante calma.

Raven: "cierto" contestó la chica de capa azul con su tono habitual.

Robin: "sabes Raven, durante esta semana, los demás hemos estado pasando algo de tiempo de calidad después de todo lo que sucedió"

Raven sólo volteo a ver a su compañero tras sus palabras.

Robin: "de hecho hace unos días Cyborg y yo pasamos el tiempo jugando vídeojuego, compitiendo en el circuito de entrenamiento, le hicimos modificaciones al auto T y hackeamos los servidores de Gismo y su equipó"

Robin: "el día siguiente fue con Chico bestia. Visitamos una tienda de cómics, compramos algunos álbumes de música y lo dejé entrenar con algunos de mis equipos tácticos"

Robin: "y ayer fue con StarFire, pasamos bastante tiempo en los mercados, casi el resto del día lo pasamos en la feria de la ciudad y cenamos en un local cercano a la torre" decía el joven Titán.

Raven: "y yo soy la única que falta"

Robin: "así es" afirmaba con tranquilidad.

La chica mesura se tomó unos segundos para responder.

Raven: "No lo sé Robin, todas esas cosas que dijiste suenan divertidas, pero sabes que debo controlar mis emociones. Y para ser honesta, no se me ocurre como podría-" fue interrumpida en ese momento.

Robin: "ya pensé en eso, no fue muy difícil" afirmo el chico maravilla.

Raven arqueó una de sus cejas en respuesta.

Raven: "yo..." decía dudosa.

Robin: "descuida, esta bien si quieres privacidad. Si cambias de opinión estaré en la sala de abajo" decía el joven Titán caminando al interior de la torre, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

Unos minutos después, la chica mesura descendió a la sala principal, la curiosidad era demasiada, y cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con el chico maravilla sentado en un asiento junto al sofá, y frente a él en una mesa había un juego de ajedrez ya acomodado.

Robin: "¿qué te parece?" el instinto detective y su habilidad de predecir y usar las posibilidades a su favor lo había hecho de nuevo.

Robin: "este juego no requiere de emociones, requiere de concentración y estrategia. Y es divertido... a su manera" agregaba el chico maravilla.

Raven: "buen comienzo" dijo quitándose su capucha y sentándose al lado contrario para comenzar a jugar.

40 minutos después.

Robin: "Jaque mate" el chico maravilla había ganado el juego.

Raven: "bien jugado Robin" expreso la chica mesura con algo de impresión, y a la vez no esperando menos del líder del equipo.

Robin: "lo mismo digo, lo hiciste bastante complicado en varias ocasiones" dijo con tono humilde.

Acto seguido, el chico maravilla se levanto de su asiento.

Raven: "¿aún tienes algo más en mente?" preguntaba dudosa.

Robin: "¿qué tipo de libros lees?" dijo con una sonrisa. Raven tenía sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la impresión que le daba las elecciones de Robin.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, con un libro cada uno y una tasa del té de Raven para complementar la actividad.

Robin: "no acostumbro beber té, pero esto no está mal" acto seguido, bebió de la tasa que la chica mesura le había servido, y después comenzó a leer el libro que le habían prestado.

Robin: "esto será interesante" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar a leer.

Raven miraba de soslayo a Robin. Otra actividad perfecta para ella. Estaba impresionada. Y sin decir una palabra, volteo su vista a su propio libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer después de beber su té. El silencio era agradable, ella ya lo sabía, pero le parecía genial como el silencio a veces puede ser más expresivo que las palabras.

Una hora después, el té se había terminado y el chico maravilla estaba listo para dejar de leer y pasar a la siguiente actividad que tenía planeado.

Robin: "bien, me parece suficiente con esto, fue interesante" decía cerrando el libro e incorporándose.

Raven: "vaya Robin, esto ah sido muy bueno. No me digas que ¿aún tienes algo más en mente?" decía con ánimo y expectativas. En ese punto, si eso era todo lo que podían hacer, no importaba, a la chica mesura le parecía bastante decente, pero si aún había algo más que pudieran hacer, no lo rechazaría... Oh al menos eso pensaba.

Robin: "aahh bueno... En realidad sólo se me ocurre una cosa más... ¿Alguna vez has bailado Raven?" Preguntaba un poco inseguro pero decidido. Esta era la única cosa que no sabía si podía lograr, o que siquiera quería lograr realmente.

Raven estaba atónita por la pregunta. Nunca antes había hecho tal cosa como bailar, y la sugerencia de algo así era algo impresionante. Pero creía que no debía hacerlo.

Raven: " aaahhh... No... Yo... Espera, espera un momento" dijo incorporándose.

Raven: "para empezar, el baile es una manifestación de las emociones, y eso es algo que no debería hacer" decía un poco agitada pero con su tono neutral.

Robin: "no necesariamente. Pensaba más bien en algo lento y simple. Sin nada extravagante o algo por el estilo"

Raven se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes.

Raven: "creí que no te gustaba bailar"

Robin: "y aún sigue sin gustarme. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción" explicaba sin problema.

Raven: "aún así sigue habiendo un problema. No se bailar..." dijo con honestidad.

Robin: "no me parece mucho problema. Verás, respecto a tus emociones, este tipo de baile es más de concentración y sincronía. Además sus movimientos son muy simples, sólo dos pasos, yo te guiaré y tú puedes mantenerte concentrada en la sincronía. ¿Qué dices?" la explicación del joven Titán daba justo en el blanco. Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que no le gustaba, pero que por un momento podría ser hasta agradable, después de todo, hasta ahora las cosas iban bien.

Raven aunque pensaba en negarse, fue convencida de intentarlo, pensaba que no tenía nada que perder, y en caso de que algo fuese mal, sólo lo dejaría.

Raven: "de acuerdo" dijo aceptando la invitación.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, pues había más espació. Con el reproductor de música sonando, se encontraban frente a frente. El chico maravilla colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica mesura, mientras que ella colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del chico maravilla, y finalmente juntaron sus manos libres, quedando en la postura más básica de un baile.

Ambos mantenían sus cabezas un tanto agachadas, Robin mirando hacia el cabello de Raven pero concentrado en la actividad, y Raven mirando hacia el pecho de Robin, pero igualmente concentrada en la sincronía.

Robin: "sólo un paso a tu derecha y después uno a tu izquierda, sigue mi ritmo... Ahora" finalizó para dar comienzo al baile.

Raven lo estaba haciendo perfecto, no se equivocaba en sus pasos y seguía el ritmo del chico maravilla muy bien. Al poco tiempo ya lo dominaba, pues no era muy difícil. Incluso lo estaba disfrutando dentro de lo poco que se podía permitir disfrutar algo.

Al cabo de un tiempo...

Raven: "Debo admitir que estoy impresionada Robin, de ti. Te mueves en las sombras, igual que yo. Eres perfectamente compatible con todos y cada uno de nosotros cuando lo deseas" decía mientras giraban lentamente.

Robin: "supongo que es natural" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven: "hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

Raven: "Nosotros tenemos un vínculo, puedo saber cómo te sientes, tu presencia. Pero hay más. Conozco tu pasado Robin, conozco lo que pasó con tus padres, el hombre que te entreno, tu verdadero nombre, tu rostro bajo ese antifaz, tus secretos" decía lentamente y segura de si misma.

El chico maravilla estaba sorprendido, su cara lo demostraba, incluso se detuvieron, pero no se soltaron ni se miraron, sólo la música seguía sonando y la chica mesura continuaba.

Raven: "y de la misma manera tu conoces mis secretos, mi nombre completo, mi pasado. Realmente me conoces mejor que nadie Robin. Y esta noche es otra prueba de eso" siguió hablando lentamente.

Raven: "eres muy cuidadoso con lo que respecta a ti. Esa clase de cosas no las conoce nadie excepto yo, y... sólo quiero saber si ¿estas cómodo con que yo lo sepa?" dijo aún con su cabeza agachada.

Robin: "sí" dijo sin más.

Y por tercera vez, la chica mesura se impresionó, con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, levantó su cabeza y su mirada apuntaba al rostro de su compañero.

Robin: "Raven, tú fuiste quien confío en mi primero. De lo contrario no me abrías revelado estas cosas. No pensaste que podría ser arriesgado, sólo confiaste. Así que yo are lo mismo" Le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

En ese momento la chica mesura simplemente no pudo mantener su estado normal. El sentimiento de felicidad y la emoción pudieron más que su control. Raven mostró una sonrisa simplemente espectacular, estaba ruborizada. No pudo seguir mirando a Robin directamente. Lo abrazo en un acto de alegría que el chico maravilla correspondió por instinto, pero cediendo gradualmente a la emoción.

Unos segundos después de que la emoción de la chica mesura se manifestará, el equipo de sonido que el chico maravilla había utilizado explotó, separando a los Titanes por reacción.

Raven: "¿ese era el equipo de Cyborg?" preguntaba al ver dicho aparato hecho pedazos.

Robin: "sí" respondió sin más. Y después de eso, ambos comenzaron a reír al encontrar cierta gracia en el momento, y por ello, el equipo de entrenamiento también se rompió, provocando risas aún más grandes, pero que duraron poco, antes de que más cosas se rompieran.

Robin: "bien, eso es todo. No se me ocurre más por el momento. Así que creo que llamaré a los otros para ver si ya están de regreso"

Raven: "claro. Y Robin... Gracias" dijo para finalizar su convivencia. Ambos sonrieron levemente y el chico maravilla se quedó en la sala principal pensando ¿Cómo le explicaría a Cyborg lo del equipo destruido? Y la chica mesura se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Todos los Titanes estaban en la sala principal. Chico bestia y Cyborg estaban mirando la gran pantalla, StarFire cocinaba y Robin estaba revisando la receta que StarFire quería cocinar, la cual era aparentemente correcta al resultado final.

Raven fue la última en entrar, y sostenía una cámara fotográfica consigo.

Raven: "oigan, ¿Qué les parece si agregamos una más al álbum de StarFire?" dijo con su tono habitual.

Aunque aquello parecía extraño viniendo de la chica mesura, en estos días después de Trigon, a nadie le importaba, incluso accedieron con gusto. Así que dejando lo que hacían, se juntaron todos, y sonrieron para la fotografía.

"1... 2... 3... ¡Jóvenes Titanes! " gritaron al unísono y la fotografía fue capturada.

StarFire: "ooh es magnífica, esta será la fotografía principal del álbum" decía con alegría la joven Titán mientas los demás volvían a su posición.

StarFire: "Raven, ¿ya viste el desastre que hizo Robin en la sala de entrenamiento? Dijo que entreno como nunca y sin querer rompió parte del equipo de Cyborg" decía su mejor amiga.

StarFire: "Robin es grandioso ¿no lo crees?" preguntaba con ánimo.

Raven: "sí. Robin es... Sensacional" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

StarFire: "sí que lo es" agregó la chica para después dirigirse a su habitación a agregar la fotografía.

Raven, aún con cámara en mano, miro a los chicos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión. Acercándose al chico maravilla por la espalda, puso sus brazos alrededor de él, quedando su rostro al lado del de él y con la cámara apuntando a ambos. Robin se sorprendió un poco pero mostró una ligera sonrisa a la cámara al igual que la chica mesura, quien tomó la fotografía para separarse de él y moverse a la cocina.

Cyborg: "Raven, ¿tú también tienes un álbum de fotografías?" preguntó su compañero.

Chico bestia: "sí Raven ¿tienes más fotografías?" agregaba el joven Titán.

Raven: "...no" respondió con una ligera sonrisa que nadie pudo notar.

Fin.

Nota.

Pido una disculpa pero esta historia la eh resubido debido ah que en la segunda y tercera parte las sentí demasiado forzadas (más de lo que ya lo es esta historia). Y la edición en esta primera parte es mínima.

Capturar la esencia de los personajes no es nada fácil. Por ello es que esta obra es hasta cierto punto ambigua y con las descripciones necesarias.

No tengo nada en contra del canon de los Teen Titans, de hecho me agrada mucho tal cual es, pero... No me queda duda de que... Si por alguna razón/motivo/circunstancia Robin y StarFire no terminaban juntos... Tenía sí o sí que haber quedado con Raven casi que por decreto divino.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Fragmentado

Torre de los Titanes.

5:16 PM

Una simple charla, tendrá más significado cuando el chico maravilla, y la chica mesura, tocan un tema del

...¿pasado?

Aquella tarde, la chica mesura se encontraba en la sala principal, sentada al lado derecho del sofá y leyendo uno de sus libros con su rostro al descubierto.

A la distancia, se encontraba Chico bestia, quien observaba su propio reflejo en una de las ventanas de la torre, específicamente su cabello con especial atención y algo de temor.

En ese instante, las puertas de la sala principal se abrieron, y el chico maravilla hacia acto de presencia, de lo cual se percató Chico bestia.

Chico bestia: "Robin... ¡Robin!" exclamó dirigiéndose hacia su compañero.

Chico bestia: "viejo, dime algo"

Chico bestia: "¿tú crees que... estoy perdiendo mi cabello?" decía con algo de dificultad.

Robin: "aahhh... No, no lo parece" contestó calmando a su compañero quien exhalaba de alivio.

Chico bestia: "lo sabía, debe ser sólo mi imaginación. Pero sólo para estar seguro" dijo para después dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

Robin: "¿A dónde vas?"

Chico bestia: "a conseguir lo que sea que ayude a evitarlo, llevo mi comunicador por si me necesitan" finalizó al salir corriendo de la sala principal.

Robin: "¿qué fue eso?" preguntaba a la chica mesura a la distancia, quien dejando de leer, respondió.

Raven: "ignóralo, Chico bestia esta paranoico" contestó cerrando su libro mientras le hablaba a su compañero.

Robin: "me doy cuenta. ¿Debería preguntar por que?" después de un breve silencio, la chica mesura respondió.

Raven: "¿recuerdas cuando StarFire perseguía a aquel viajero del tiempo, y término en el futuro?"

Robin: "y regreso con el artefacto robado, ¿cómo olvidarlo?" dijo mientras se posicionaba de pie al lado izquierdo del sofá.

Raven: "bien, hace un momento StarFire, Chico bestia, Cyborg y yo estábamos hablando sobre aquel futuro aquí mismo"

Raven: "y lo último de lo que hablamos era sobre los temores que cada quien tenía respecto a ese futuro"

Raven: "en lo personal, a Cyborg le aterraba la idea del estado de sus celdas de energía"

Raven: "Pese a verme obligada a mantener mis emociones bajo control, concuerdo con StarFire, ver al equipo dividió, y estar cada quien por su cuenta después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eso fue lo más aterrador para ambas" explicaba con su tono habitual.

Robin: "ya veo, así que de allí el temor de chico bestia por su calvicie, por su versión del futuro" decía mirando en dirección a la salida por donde Chico bestia hacia salido.

Al regresar su mirada de nuevo hacia su compañera, la chica mesura se mantuvo observando al chico maravilla con su rostro inexpresivo durante un breve momento, para después, enfocarse de nuevo en su libro sin decir una palabra.

Robin: "¿esta todo bien?" preguntaba con duda.

Raven: "no es nada. Sólo iba a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto?, ¿si en el momento había algo que te atemorizara de aquel futuro?"

Raven: "pero a decir verdad, me parece que fue suficiente con-" fue interrumpida por su compañero.

Robin: "¿no lo sabes?" preguntaba con duda y sorprendiendo a la chica mesura quien observaba de regreso al chico maravilla en consecuencia.

Raven: "aahhh... No... ¿por qué crees que yo sabría si-" se detuvo al intuir el motivo. Y bajando muy levemente su tono, prosiguió.

Raven: "aoh... ¿Lo dices por nuestro vínculo cierto?" preguntaba directamente. A lo que el joven Titán respondió con un tono un poco más serió.

Robin: "así es"

Robin: "Raven, escucha. Como dije antes, realmente no me incomoda lo que sabes sobre mí"

Robin: "sólo que hablando de esto, hace que me pregunté ¿hasta donde puede llegar esta conexión?" preguntaba sentándose al lado izquierdo del sofá.

Raven: "ya veo" respondió manteniendo su tono habitual.

Raven: "escucha Robin. Se lo que dije en aquel baile"

Raven: "pero para ser honesta, no me parece que sea correcto saberlo todo sobre una persona"

Raven: "así que cuando nuestras mentes se vincularon, no me permití ver todo lo que respecta a ti. Así como tampoco vi a detalle algunas otras cosas"

Raven: "además, de todos aquí, eres el único que realmente respeta mi privacidad"

Raven: "así que lo menos que puedo hacer es hacer lo mismo. Puedes estar tranquilo por tu privacidad" finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella muestra de respeto, sólo hizo que el chico maravilla reaccionara de la misma manera. Una vez más el silencio se torna agradable.

Con la misma tranquilidad, el chico maravilla miraba hacia adelante.

Robin: "bueno... Veamos" decía pensante.

Robin: "si de temor se trata. Lo que más me hizo dudar en aquel momento sobre ese futuro, era Nigthwing"

Robin: "oh más bien su descripción" dijo sorprendiendo a su compañera.

Raven: "¿de verdad?" preguntó fijándose en el chico maravilla.

Raven: "quiero decir... ¿cómo?, ¿tu temor es hacia ti mismo?" preguntaba a su compañero quien respondió afirmando con su cabeza.

Raven: "pero, por lo que dijo StarFire, no parecías tener ningún problema"

Robin: "es cierto, no lo parece. Y en realidad puede que sea así y no haya ningún problema"

Robin: "pero es por los colores del traje de Nigthwing que me hace dudar sobre lo que puede significar" decía mientras la chica mesura seguía escuchando con atención.

Robin: "veras, este traje es más que sólo eso para mí. Sus colores no son casualidad"

Robin: "son un contraste de la obscuridad en la que crecí, a excepción de un lado de la capa" decía mientras la chica mesura comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería.

Robin: "y curiosamente, también representan el hecho de que yo no eh sido consumido por mi propia obscuridad" dijo mientras sostenía parte de su propia capa.

Robin: "así que cuando escuché que yo, es decir, Nigthwing, había cambiado de traje por uno obscuro casi absoluto, no pude evitar pensar en lo que eso podría significar" dijo soltando su capa.

Robin: "por supuesto, no conozco el motivo real por el que escogería esos colores. Puede que incluso haya sido simple estética"

Robin: "pero es por eso que me parece un tanto desconcertante. En fin, si debería preocuparme o no por algo así, supongo que lo averiguaré con el tiempo" finalizó dejando a ambos en silencio por un momento.

La chica mesura no sabía que decir. Aquello era algo tan personal e incierto para el chico maravilla y para todos, que realmente, no podía decir algo respecto a ello

...a excepción de una cosa.

Tras pensar bien sus palabras, la chica mesura habló.

Raven: "bueno, yo no creo que debas preocuparte por eso" decía haciendo que el chico maravilla la mirase una vez más en consecuencia.

Raven: "aquel futuro cambió. No sabría decir que tanto, pero lo hizo. Y en caso de que eso no sea suficiente, tampoco me preocuparía" la chica mesura definitivamente había llamado la atención de su compañero con lo que había dicho.

Robin: "¿cómo dices?"

Raven: "Robin... ¿No has olvidado a Trigon tan pronto cierto?"

Robin: "no, y tampoco creo que sea posible, pero ¿a que viene eso?" dijo con bastante calma.

Raven: "bueno. Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. Demasiado bien a decir verdad" explicaba sin mirar a su compañero.

Raven: " Cuando él apareció yo...

Raven: "estaba perdida... en más de un sentido" decía con algo de dificultad pero manteniendo su tono habitual.

Raven: "y pese a que el mundo se acabo y no había nada en que creer, tú decidiste bajar literalmente a un infierno a buscarme"

Raven: "y... me alcanzaste" decía aún sin hacer contacto visual pero con un leve sonrojo. Hasta que volviendo a la normalidad y mirando a su compañero, prosiguió.

Raven: "así que si alguna vez terminas perdido en la obscuridad..."

Raven: "yo tampoco me detendré hasta alcanzarte" la sonrisa en el rostro de Raven era simplemente espectacular, Robin no tenia ni idea de lo que podía responder, por lo que dejó que el silencio, la sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se encargarán de interpretar su respuesta. No podía seguir mirando a Raven directamente

Robin: "...bien" dijo con un bajo tono mientras apartaba la vista, pero con su persistente sonrisa aún presente mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Robin: "aahhh... ¿Ese es el libro que leí aquélla vez?" dijo en referencia al dedicar tiempo de calidad para tratar de calmar su sonrojó.

Raven: "sí..." respondió tratando de hacer lo mismo.

Raven: "¿quieres continuar la lectura donde lo dejaste?" preguntaba de manera humilde.

Robin: "bueno es un libro interesante. Página diecinueve si no mal recuerdo. Aunque no entendí bien algunas cosas" dijo volviendo parcialmente a la normalidad al igual que la chica mesura.

Raven: "deja que te lo explique, algunas partes pueden ser confusas" contesto casi al instante.

Robin: "...de acuerdo" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos Titanes se inclinaron mutuamente para que ambos pudieran leer dicho libro, no fue hasta que sus hombros y brazos opuestos hicieron contacto que dejaron de acercarse.

La chica mesura sostenía un lado del libro con su mano izquierda mientras que el chico maravilla sostenía el lado opuesto con su mano derecha.

Raven comenzaba a explicar el libro sin problema. Pese a su control, su rostro delataba cierto agrado en las circunstancias, no era diferente para el chico maravilla pese a lograr estar atento a las explicaciones de su compañera.

30 minutos después.

Robin: "bien, allí termina otro capítulo" decía para finalizar con la lectura.

Raven: "has avanzado bastante" decía mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

Robin: "sí quizá..." dijo deteniéndose al observar de la misma manera a su compañera.

Robin: "quizá en otro momento pueda seguir leyendo" finalizó sus palabras mientras ambos desviaban sus miradas con un leve sonrojo.

Raven: "¿por qué no lo llevas contigo?" preguntaba ofreciéndole dicho libro.

Raven: "puedes devolvérmelo cuando lo hayas terminado" decía mientras aún hacían contacto.

Robin: "¿de verdad?" preguntaba por compromiso.

Raven: "claro, se que lo cuidarás bien" decía como otra muestra de confianza.

En ese momento, ambos se percataron de que aún seguían inclinados contra el otro, por lo que se separaron y se levantaron del sofá.

Robin: "bien. Aahhh... Entonces... Supongo que lo conservaré por ahora"

Robin: "creo que debería retomar mi entrenamiento antes de que sea más tarde" decía con tranquilidad.

Raven: "seguro, no vayas a romper el nuevo equipo de Cyborg" decía con cierto humor.

Robin: "hare lo que pueda" contestó de la misma manera para después retirarse de la sala principal.

Más tarde ese día.

Los miembros del equipo se hallaban reunidos en la sala principal. StarFire, Cyborg y Raven hablaban de pie en el comedor respecto a la cena. Y Chico bestia se hallaba a medio camino entre la entrada de la sala principal y el comedor observando algo entre sus manos.

Una vez más, el chico maravilla hacía acto de presencia.

Robin: "¿Chico bestia?" preguntó al estar frente a su compañero.

Robin: "¿qué es eso?" preguntaba por lo que Chico bestia tenía entre sus manos.

Chico bestia: "oh, esto"

Chico bestia: "creo que quizá exagere un poco esta tarde. De todas las cosas que hice termine haciendo que leyeran mi futuro con estas cosas de... ¿Rottar?... ¿Torat?" decía confundido sus últimas palabras.

Robin: "Tarot Chico bestia. ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas?" preguntaba a su compañero.

Chico bestia: "por supuesto que no yo..."

Chico bestia: "es decir sí, así es. Llevo haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres que vea tu futuro?" decía con una cara que demostraba la intención de su travesura.

Chico bestia: "bien aquí vamos" dijo sacando una carta antes de que el chico maravilla pudiera responder.

Chico bestia: "aaahhh... ¿Qué es esto?" decía al no saber absolutamente nada sobre aquellas cartas, por lo que decidió improvisar.

Chico bestia: "oh seguro" decía con una traviesa sonrisa.

Chico bestia: "Esto me muestra que tu futuro está lleno de... obscuridad..." decía de forma dramática.

El chico maravilla, tras escuchar lo que sabía era una broma por parte de su compañero, observo a la chica mesura a la distancia, quien logró percatarse de la mirada de su compañero.

El chico maravilla sólo reaccionó con una leve sonrisa.

Robin: "bien..." le respondió a su compañero dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Fin.


End file.
